icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Central States Hockey League
The league is now known as the North American 3 Hockey League. | champion = St. Louis Jr. Blues | folded = | website = http://www.cshlhockey.com }} The Central States Hockey League (CSHL) was an American Tier III Junior "A" ice hockey league that consisted of thirteen teams from Illinois, Ohio, Iowa, Michigan, and Missouri. The CSHL was a member of USA Hockey. The winner of the CSHL's playoffs went on to play for the National Championship against the champions of the five other Tier III leagues and a host city. League History The league began as a Junior B-level league, using the Central States Hockey League name apparently sometime during the 1970's (exact year unknown). The league was renamed the Metro Detroit Junior Hockey League in the early 1980's. The league returned to the Central States Hockey League name no later than 1997 as the league stretched from Central Ohio to St. Louis. For the 1997-98 season the league added the Grand Rapids Jr. Grizzlies to join existing league members Cleveland Jr. Lumberjacks, (Detroit) Belle Tire, Metro Jets, Motor City Chiefs, St. Louis Jr. Blues, and Toledo Cherokee . The league moved up to Junior A in the summer of 2007 because it was considered to be one of the top Junior B leagues in the United States. The St. Louis Jr. Blues proved their dominance on the national stage winning the national championship four years in a row. The Jr Blues made history during the 2006-2007 season. They were the first team to win four consecutive national titles, breaking a record that was set over 60 years ago. During the 2008-2009 season, it was announced that the Pittsburgh Jr. Penguins would be joining the CSHL for the 2009-2010 season, bringing the number of teams to 13. The league was scheduled to return to 12 teams for 2010-11, as the Dubuque Thunderbirds' franchise left for the United States Hockey League, where they will be known as the Dubuque Fighting Saints. However, on November 10, 2010; the league became affiliated with the North American Hockey League and became known as the North American 3 Hockey League (with the 3 representing Tier-III). The NAHL took control of the league's operations immediately. Many prominent college and pro hockey players have played in the CSHL at one point in their careers, including 2007 Hobey Baker finalist Eric Ehn (Metro Jets), Colorado Avalanche forward and 2010 U.S. Olympian Paul Stastny (St. Louis Jr. Blues) and Chris Butler (St. Louis Jr. Blues), now in the Buffalo Sabres' organization. Teams at time of merger Team Timeline Franchise Timeline *Metro Jets (Waterford MI) Jets (1997-2010) see NA3HL *St. Louis Jr. Blues (1997-2010) see NA3HL *Cleveland Jr. Lumberjacks Lumberjacks (1998-2010) see NA3HL *Belle Tire (1997-1998) *Toledo Cherokee (1997-2010) see NA3HL *Motor City Chiefs (Dearborn Heights) (1997-2010) *Wayne Wheels (1998-2003) become Michigan Ice Dogs *Grand Rapids Jr. Grizzlies (1998-1999) *Columbus Crush (1998-2003) become Stars *Flint Jr. Generals (1999-2010) see NA3HL *Cincinnati Cobras (1999-2006) reamed Jr. Cyclones *Grand Rapids Jr. Owls (2000-2010) suspended operations *Peoria Mustangs (2000-2010) see NA3HL *Chicago Rush (2000-2001) *Michigan Ice Dogs (Wayne/Plymouth) (2003-2008) *Columbus Stars (2003-2004)Columbus Jr. "B" Blue Jackets *Quad City Express (2003-2006) renamed Junior Flames *Chicago Force (2004-2010) renamed Hitmen *Columbus Jr “B” Blue Jackets (2004-2006) *Cincinnati Jr. Cyclones (2006-2007) replaced by Queen City Steam *Dubuque Thunderbirds (2006-2010) folded to make room for Dubuque Fighting Saints in USHL *Quad City Jr. Flames (2006-2010) see NA3HL *Queen City Steam (Cincinnati area) (2007-2010) see NA3HL *Pittsburgh Jr. Penguins (2009-2010) see NA3HL *Chicago Hitmen (2010-2010) see NA3HL Hurster Cup Champions (Playoff champions) *2010-St. Louis Jr. Blues *2009-Dubuque Thunderbirds *2008-Dubuque Thunderbirds *2007-Dubuque Thunderbirds *2006-St. Louis Jr. Blues *2005-St. Louis Jr. Blues *2004-St. Louis Jr. Blues *2003-St. Louis Jr. Blues *2002-Metro Jets *2001-Metro Jets *2000-St. Louis Jr. Blues *1999-Toledo Cherokee See Also *List of American Junior Seasons *North American 3 Hockey League *List of CSHL Seasons References Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Central States Hockey League